Shirley the Medium (episode)
Shirley the Medium is part two of the sixth episode of Season One, which aired January 14, 2000, following The Duck Brothers. Synopsis A locked box left behind by Eustace's late brother, Horst, defies the every attempt to open it. Through Shirley the Medium (voiced by Mary Testa), a Gypsy chihuahua, Eustace contacts his brother for the key, despite Horst's warnings. As the cursed box releases a grabby terror, Courage pleads with the medium for assistance. Plot While digging in the yard, Courage discovers a locked box that belonged to Eustace's dead brother, Horst. The box contains money that Horst never shared with his brother. Courage peeks inside, only to hear strange growling. Desperate, Courage attempts to stop Eustace from opening the box. When they are unable to open the box, the Bagges hire a psychic to help find the key after seeing an ad on television. A local psychic, Shirley the Medium, contacts Horst and Eustace asks for the key. Horst warns Eustace about the box but stubborn as Eustace is, he continues to ask for the location of the key. Shirley warns Eustace as well but he dismisses her. Horst tells Eustace that the key is in the lining of his hat and Eustace opens the box, much to Courage's horror. Two large monstrous hands protrude from the box and grab Eustace and Muriel, trying to take them into the box. Courage gives them a clothesline to hold onto to and then ties it around the house. Courage runs and finds Shirley and brings her back, where she scolds Eustace for opening the box. Simply, she slams the lid of the box down with her foot, crushing the hands and forcing them to retreat back into the box, freeing Eustace and Muriel. A hundred-dollar bill floats out, which Shirley takes as payment, and Eustace opens the box again only to get sucked into the box. Inside, he finds himself in huge piles of money, but nowhere to spend it. Muriel tells him he can get out once they find the key, but it is shown that Courage has the key, thus Eustace's freedom is in Courage's hands. Characters *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge *Shirley the Medium (debut) *Horst Bagge (debut, in memory) *Aunt Gertrude (debut, voice only) Trivia *It is revealed that Muriel has an Aunt Gertrude, when Shirley inadvertently contacts her instead of Horst. We only hear her voice however, and she has a strong Scottish accent. When Shirley contacts Gertrude, she tells Muriel to start using vinegar in her cooking, and this becomes a running gag throughout the rest of the show. *It is revealed that Horst never trusted Eustace (especially when it came to money). Goofs *When Courage runs into the kitchen to get Muriel while the creature in the box is attacking Eustace in the dining room, the door linking the rooms swings outward. Yet when Courage runs back to the dining room, it swings inward. fr:Le trésor du Frangin (Shirley le médium) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2000 Category:Season 1a